


Like an Extra Arm

by mynightmarestays



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But one is the Inquisitor, F/M, Just about how two siblings go through the game, LEgit Twin Story, M/M, Twins, and adorable overprotective brother scenes when the sister and cullen get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Twins Ellana and Holtz were caught in the Temple. One was destined with a world-changing life and the other has to make sure they stay alive.





	1. Chapter 1

The elven mage ran through the woods trying to find her brother. The two were sent out to spy on the conclave to make sure they were safe. She stood away from the castle and when it blew up, she panicked. Ellana might have lost her brother. She hopes Mythal kept him safe. She stopped when she saw the sky turn black and green and froze. What happen?

Their keeper sent them to investigate knowing the two were a perfect team. A mage and a rouge. The twins grew up beside each other, training with each other, everything. People struggled to tell them apart. Their faces were close to identical. They both had eyes with a red rims with the center yellow. They had the marks of June of their faces because they built all their armor and weapons and thanked June for it. Even their hair was identical. Solid black hair that was shaved on the sides and the back and the top was left short. 

She spent a day looking for him till she came across Haven. She heard about it in the past. It was a small village that was inhabited by cultist but since these monsters had started to appear, it was cleaned out and used as a safe space. Maybe they knew something. The mage ran towards the door and froze when she heard the swords clashing.

Slowly she turned and saw the dozen of soldiers who were training, the blacksmith at work. What was going on? She started to panic and felt a hand on her shoulder. Ellana screamed and turned as the flame started to appear at her hand.

“Whoa! Calm down. I’m sorry... By Maker’s Breath you look just like him.” 

A human with blonde hair slicked back with golden brown eyes. He looked like he had shaved his beard the other day but the stumble was returning. And the scar that was going over his mouth...and those lips... Ellana had to snap herself together. His armor was something she had never seen before. The robes over it and the fur along the collar. Who was this man?

But that statement hit her. 

_ You look just like him. _

They had her brother. The flame disappeared and she grabbed him. 

“You have my brother? Let me see him now!” She said.

The guy held up his hands. “Please calm down. You’re his sister?”

“YES!” 

“Okay okay. Please calm down. Follow me.”

Oh thank June! He was here. Holtz was safe. The man started to head into Haven and Ellana followed him. She looked around at everyone there. Refugees. There were families who looked like they only had each other. Dwarfs who looked like they had business to help the mini-army that was there. Other Elves that had to be City ones who looked like they were there to fight. Mages like her roaming around. Must have been from the Circle.

The man lead her into a hut and open the door. She saw her twin on a bed, out cold with several people surrounding him. A bald elf wearing simple clothes, a staff on his back, examining his hand. A female in a full-suit of armor who looked like she would rip you apart with her bare hands. Then a red-hair in robes who looked like she could kill you in a second as well. The red-hair one looked at the man as she ran over to her brother.

“Commander, who is this and why does she look like him?” She asked.

“I assume she’s his sister and is a mage.” He said.

The elf looked at her. “How much do you know about magic?”

“I am the First to our keeper. But what happen to him?” She looked at everyone.

“Did you not see the explosion that occurred in the sky?” The armored lady asked.

“Yes... Is that why he’s like this?” She stood up and looked at them.

“Ma’am, your brother saved us. He closed the tear in the sky. We are in debt to him.” The man said.

Ellana looked at her brother. “He’s like that. He’s our clan’s best hunter… Thank you. May I stay until he’s better?” She looked at them, her hands folding into each other.

“We can make arrangements. May we learn your and his name?” The red-head asked.

“Ellana Lavellan. My twin brother is Holtz.” She looked at them.

“I am Leliana. This is Seeker Pentaghast, Solas, and you’ve met Commander Cullen.” She motions to each of them which caused her to look at each of them.

Solas slightly bowed. “A pleasure to meet you First Lavellan.” He said.

“A pleasure to meet you.” She said.

Pentaghast stepped forward. “How can we be sure we can trust her? How do we know she’s not a spy?”

Before Ellana could say a word Cullen stepped in. “She came looking for her brother Cassandra. She had pure fear for his safety in her eyes. All she wants to do is stay here till he wakes.” He said.

Cassandra scoffed. “Fine. I expect reports on him from both of you.” Cassandra turned around and left.

“I will speak to Josephine about finding another bed for us.” Leliana bowed and left.

Cullen looked at Ellana. “If, um, need anything let me know. I’ll assist you in any way that I can.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Ellana blushed alittle. “Thank you Commander.” 

“Very well. Someone will come later to show you to your bed. Goodbye.” Cullen left and closed the door behind him.

Ellana watched him leave as Solas stepped up. “I’ve never seen the Commander act like that before.” Her head snapped to him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Now I must warn you, your brother has a unique ability and I’m trying to study it. I would like your assistance in it.” He said.

“Ok…” She arched an eyebrow as they walked over to her brother.

* * *

Ellana sat by the fire as she looked around. It had been two days and Holtz hasn’t woken up. It was scaring her. He might never wake up. She gripped her staff as the thought came into her head. She heard someone grunting as they took a seat beside her. She saw Cullen take a seat and hand a couple of bowls in his hand.

“I figure I could bring you some dinner. You, um, have been working hard with... Solas correct?” He said.

Ellana smiled as she took the bowl and saw the spoon was there as well. “Thank you and yes...what happen to my brother? Why can he open and close rifts?” She looked at him.

“We don’t know. It might have something to do since he walked out of the Fade. But like I said before, he saved us. Everyone here is in debt to him. Some are calling him the Herald of Anstrate.”

“No god did this to him. It’s magic.” Ellana took a sip of her soup.

“What makes you say that?” Cullen asked.

“They wouldn't  curse him like. It's not magic I’ve ever seen before. And we don't know what it will do to him.” She gripped the bowl.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Cullen trying to comfort her with a smile. His smile, oh god. Elllana felt like she could look at it all day. The past couple of days, Cullen always checked on her to make sure she had what she needed. Solas and Leliana did the same, as well as their ambassador Josephine but Cullen reached out to help her the most.

Ellana was an outsider. A Dalish elf who was a Mage in a town full of people who were mostly humans and it seemed to be a few templars here. She had no one to really talk to. Solas wasn’t Dalish nor City...she wasn't  sure about him but he didn't really associate himself with Elven life so she couldn't talk to him. The dwarf, Varric, understood how she felt but not as a mage nor Elf. And even though both Leliana and Josephine did their best, it wasn't enough. But Cullen. He always made she had everything she needed and checked on her throughout the day.

Before he could speak, they heard a young Elf start yelling ‘He’s awake!’. Ellana stood up and look towards the cabin as people gather. She turned to say something to Cullen but he was gone. He must have get something ready.

So the young mage ran towards the cabin and saw her brother stepping out. Holtz Lavellan, the pride of the clan. He was their best Hunter and never missed with his arrows. The second she got close, she jumped into him, giving him a hug.

“Holtz!” She said as the tears filled up her eyes.

“Ellana! What are you doing here?” He asked as he started to hold onto her for dear life.

“I thought I lost you.” She said as the tears started to fall down her face. 

Hotlz smiled. “You didn’t lose me. You can’t.” 

Those words made Ellana smiled. The two let go and took each other hand-in-hand. They were back together and now nothing would be able to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra stood outside the War Room as Holtz and Ellana argued. The twins stood on conflicting views of what to do next. From the short time the two were part of the Inquisition, they agreed on everything on the next course of action. Like going to seek out the Chantry for assistance and seeking out new allies. 

They accepted The Iron Bull and the Bull Chargers, and both Twins started to become close friends with them. They also meet Sera and Vivienne who Ellana started to become friends with them. Mostly because she had another Mage to learn from and enjoyed Sera’s company. Holtz wouldn’t object to their company but he was drifting toward Cassandra and Varric. Solas for the two of them was a hit or miss but they would seek him out for advice. 

But everyone noticed Ellana and Cullen talking to each other more than anyone else. Some excepted because of Cullen’s Templar history he wouldn’t take much to a Mage but they were wrong. They would often eat together and Cullen would ask about life as a Dalish Elf. Some found it adorable except for Holtz. Iron Bull would make jokes about the two towards him which didn’t make things better. It put the Inquisitor on edge when he saw the two together.

Cassandra scoffed. “This is ridiculous. They have been going for hours!” She said.

“This is a strong dilemma. The Inquisitor wishes to seek the Templars for help while Lady Levallan wishes for us to support the Mages. And they both have good reasons to support their cause.” Josephine said.

“As well this is normal sibling thing.” Leliana said as Cullen walked up.

“Are they still fighting?” He asked.

“Yes. I blame you for this.” Cassandra crossed her arms.

“What?” Cullen arched an eyebrow.

“You are getting very close to Lady Levallan and The Inquisitor doesn't seem too pleased about it.” Josephine said.

Cullen blushed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about and she needed a friend when she got here and none of you were doing anything.” Cullen said.

“What?! We were making sure he was okay.” Cassandra said.

“But she had no one and couldn’t connect to Solas.” He said as the door open.

The four of them turned and saw the two. Ellana had a giant smirk on her face while Holtz had a look of defeat on his face. Josephine and Leliana couldn’t help but to grin. They had a feeling Ellana might have gotten her way.

“Are you two done fighting? We need a plan.” Cassandra said, looking at the two.

“We will meet the mages up in Redcliff and talk with them before making the plan. Ellana made some very good points to recruit the Mages. So we will head out within the hour. Ellana want to gather the team?” Holtz looked at her.

“Sure!” She said with a smile.

They all notice Cullen smiling a bit at her. Holtz quickly shot him a look which Cullen seemed like he was about to panic. Ellana started to walk off and the second she was gone, the Hunter moved in front of the Commander. Leliana placed her hand on Josephine’s shoulder.

“Josie, let’s go get something to drink. Want to come along Cassandra?” Leliana asked.

“Sure.” The three ladies turn and left the two alone.

Cullen gulped. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Stay away from her. As much as I prefer the idea of asking Templars for help, I know what you do to Mages. I don’t want to see her getting hurt. Am I clear?” Holtz said firmly.

“Sir, I have no intentions to do anything with your sister. I am focus on our army. As well I am no longer a Templar. So you don’t need to worry about anything happening with your sister. Even if I was, your sister is a valuable ally and I would not want her to get in trouble.” Cullen said.

Holtz nodded his head. “Good. Otherwise, I would put an arrow in you. And I don’t miss.” He said before he walked away.

* * *

 

“But it could be a trap as well.” Ellana said to Holtz.

“She has a point boss.” The Iron Bull came up beside the twins.

Holtz looked at them both. “Listen, he risked giving us this note. I suggest we check it out.”

“I still think it’s a trap.” Ellana said as she crossed her arms.

Holtz sighed and headed towards the Chantry temple. Ellana and Iron Bull followed. The three of them were the party because the Twins could both agree on Iron Bull traveling with them. They both enjoyed his company and he always protected them. 

The archer took lead and came to the Chantry and opened the door, where they froze seeing another mage fighting off some demons with a rift open there. Ellana and Iron Bull prep their weapons but Holtz stood there. The mage finished off the demon and looked at the group.

Ellana then noticed her brother’s actions. His body relaxed. He never relaxed. Then she looked at the mage and it clicked. Her brother was caught-off guard by his beauty. She was going to make fun of him later for this. Hell he’s been giving her shit for hanging out with Cullen. A smirk came across her face.

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” He said.

Holtz and Iron Bull didn’t think twice to jump into the fight but Ellana couldn’t help but to chuckle. She swung her staff casting an electricity spell off at a demon. The trio were able to fight in perfect harmony and this new guy blended in perfectly as well. It was impressive. When the demons were wiped out, Holtz hurried over to the rift to seal it.

When he finish, the mage came over and took ahold of his hand. “Fansticing. I’ve never seen magic like this before.” He said.

Holtz blushed and looked at him. “We still don’t understand what type of magic it is. But Who are you?” He said.

“Ah! Getting ahead of myself I see. Dorian of House Pavus. Most recently of Minarothous. How do you do?” Dorian smirked and bowed before them.

“Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.” Iron Bull said.

“Wait... Are you from Tevinter?” Ellana tilted her head as she looked at him.

“Yes. You are Dalish correct? Most elves don’t wear your facial tattoos.” Dorian said.

“Both my sister and I are. Why did you call us here?” Holtz asked.

“I assume you saw that rift that had a unique ability. Time warping correct?”

“Wait... Are you suggesting time magic? That’s not possible.” Ellana looked at Dorian as she crossed her arms.

“It is possible because I invented it.”

Ellana looked at him. “To do that would take considerable power and a single mage couldn’t do that.”

“Well I did little girl and Magister Alexius used it for his own personal gain! He got here before you guys did and changed things. Now I need your help to fix everything.” Dorian looked at her.

“How can you use our help?” Holtz stepped in-between them.

“We need to meet Felix. He has more information about what is happening to Alexius. But I would like your help to figure out what is going on here.” Dorian said.

Holtz nodded his head. “We will be glad to help.”

* * *

Ellana looked out the window. He had told her about his time travel adventure. How he saw a future where he was gone. Hearing what happen to her and Iron Bull made her want to cry. But it was something they would do for him. Especially her. She would do anything for her brother. She turned to him and saw him sitting there. There was still guilt on his face for letting a possible future version of her die.

She moved over to him, taking a seat beside him. “I would still do that for you.” She said.

“If you died for me, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” He looked at her. “You’re my sister. I can’t live without you.” 

They took each other’s hand and held it. “I bet you would be lost without me.” She gave him a smirk.

“You only say that because you were going to be the Keeper.” Holtz smirked.

“Still.” She said as the door open and Cullen stepped in.

“Um, excuse me. Lord Pavus is making a scene about the decorations and trying to fight with Josephine about it. It would be nice for some help before something happens.” He said.

Holtz sighed and got up. “I shall talk to him. Thank you commander.” He said before he walked out.

Cullen stepped aside and watch him leave. He looked at Ellana. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. He’s just shaken from what he saw... He watched me die so you can imagine how hard that is for him.”

“... He wouldn’t be the only one who would be upset if you died.”


	3. Chapter 3

Holtz stood in front of the breach with Cassandra and Solas at his side. He looked over his shoulder and saw his sister there with Dorian. The two of them came along with them to help with the Mages. They wanted to lend him their power.  , Holtz didn’t think he could do this without Ellana there with him. He turned to the Breach as his hand started to glow. Solas and Cassandra left his sight as they walked behind him. 

“Mages! Focus past the Herald! Let his will draw from you!” he heard Solas called to them,

He started to walked towards the Breach. It activated as well as the Anchor. He raised his hand as he felt the power flow through him. The surge of the power went through to the Breach. Holtz’s arm was burning as he closed the Breach. The second it closed, the power knocked him backwards and into the ground.

“HOLTZ!” Ellana yelled.

He looked back and saw her getting off the ground and towards him. She came over, helping him up. The two looked up and saw it had closed. Finally,! It was closed! Cassandra walked over to them.

“You did it.” She said.

Holtz smiled as he heard everyone cheer. He turned to Ellana and gave her a hug. It was over. This was all over for the two of them. Hopefully they could back to the clan and live as normal as they could.

* * *

They made it back in Haven where the celebration began. Holtz stood above the fire and the dancing watching everyone. Watching everyone being happy and safe was amazing. This told him what he did was right. Even Ellana was safe. He looked over to her and saw her talking to Cullen. These past couple months sparked a growth in her.

Where they always looked identical with their Vallaslin for June as well as their short crop haircuts. Mostly due to the fact Ellana was badly burned on side of her head which made it difficult to grow hair out. So when it happen and she cried over it, Holtz promise to keep his hair short for her as well. But it seems now she was confident with herself. From the short time they have been here, she learned so much. She has never been stronger. His chest puffed up as Cullen leaned in closer to her. But he was distracted when he heard the snow crunching towards him.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The breach is sealed.” He turned and saw Cassandra come up to him, “We’ve reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.” She said.

Holtz smiled. “You know how many were involved. Luck put me in the center.” He said.

“A strange kind of luck. I’m not sure if we need more or less. But you’re right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory.” She looked out to everyone before turning to him again, “With the breach close, that alliance will need a new focus.” 

Holtz nodded his head. “Yes.”

Cassandra turned and noticed Cullen and Ellana. “Your sister is very close to the commander. Will you leave without her?”

Holtz looked at her. “We haven’t talked about us returning to the clan. But her being here was the best for her. If she chooses to stay, I won’t force her back if I go back. She’s her own person.”

They turned their heads when they heard bells go off. Holtz saw Ellana and Cullen run off as soldiers did so as well. It didn’t take long for the two of them to follow. When they got to the gate he overheard Josephine and Cullen saying they didn’t have a banner. Who was attacking them? He felt a hand and saw Ellana came up beside him. She was scared. He squeezed her hand as a blast came and hit the door.

“I can’t come in unless you open!” they heard a voice said.

The twins ran over to the gate and open it. When it open and they saw the dead bodies, they turn to the person approaching. Next thing they knew, the body stopped and dropped. A young man stood there with an oversize hat. They came over to him.

“My name is Cole and I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you... You probably already know.” He said.

“What is this? What’s going on?” The Twins said at once.

“The templars have come to kill him.” He said.

“Templars!” They saw Cullen come forward with his sword out causing Cole to move backwards, “Is this the order’s response from our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly!” He said.

“Cullen calm down.” Ellana said.

Cole came closer. “The red templars went to the Elder One,” he turned to the twins, “You know him, he knows you. You took his mages,” Cole turned to point behind them, “There.” 

They saw the soldiers coming forward on a hill with smoke coming behind them. That’s when they saw him. A make came out of the smoke. He was terrifying. This was the Elder One. They knew it. Holtz could hear the crackling coming out of Ellana’s hand. She’s was getting ready to fight. They saw the army marching towards them.

“He’s very angry that you took his mages.” Cole said.

Holtz turned to Cullen. “Give me a plan. Anything.” He said.

“Heaven isn’t a fortress. If we wish to withstand them, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can.” He turned to the soldiers and mages. “Mages you have sanctum to fight. That is Samson. He will not make this easy! Position with the Herald!” He turned back towards them, “For everyone! For your lives!” 

Ellana smiled at Cullen which cause him to smile. She turned to Holtz. “I’m with you.” She said.

“Alright. Find Iron Bull and Dorian. They’ll fight on the fight lines with us. Cullen, tell the other’s to protect everyone else. Everyone’s safety comes first!” Holtz pulled out his bow.

“Will do.” Cullen looked at Ellana. “Please be safe.” He said, reaching out for her but stopped but it looked Ellana tried and couldn’t do it too.

“You too.” Ellana said before she left to find the two.

Holtz went to the catapults and started to work on them. When the Templar’s started to attack, he struggled to fight them off. But when he saw a two fireballs come to take two of them out. Thank the heavens. Then Iron Bull let out a charge as he started to swing at the soldiers. With the three there, being able to fire off into the snow made it easier.

He grinned when it worked as well as the others. But it was quickly wiped away when they heard a roar. And it wasn’t an Iron Bull roar. They saw the dragon of sorts swoop down and destroy the catapults. This wasn’t good. 

“Get inside!” Holtz yelled.

The four of them started to run inside. As they ran, Holtz grabbed Dorian’s hand to keep him up with the group. Ellana made sure they helped everyone they could behind the gate. They refused to let anyone get left behind. When they saw Cullen keeping the door open for them. Once they were all in, Cullen closed the gates behind them. 

“We need everyone back at the Chantry. It’s the only building that might be able to against that beast! At this point, make them work for it.” he said as he started to head up to the Chantry.

The group of them headed up to the Chantry. They fought off any of the Templar’s coming towards them. When the chantry’s door open, Chancellor Rodrik came forward with Cole behind him, ushering people inside. When Ellana saw his status and helped Cole bring him over to sit down. Holtz came over to him as the doors were closed behind them.

“What happened to him?” Ellana asked.

“He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” Cole said.

“What a charming boy.” Chancellor Roderick said. 

Holtz sighed as he watched and listen. This wasn’t good. He turned and then saw Ellana and Cullen hugging...they were hugging each other. Holtz coughed which caused the two to stop. Their faces turn red as he walked over to them.

“Herald, our position isn’t good. That demon stole back any time you might have given us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance.” Cullen said.

“I was in the Fade,” they all turn to Cole, “There are none like that.”

“I don’t care what it looks like, it’s got enough power for that army. It’ll kill everyone in Haven.” Cullen said.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole said.

Holtz rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright. I’ll give myself to him to save everyone.” He said.

“No. I won’t let you do that.” Ellana came over to her brother.

“What other choice do we have? Everyone needs to be safe.” Holtz said.

“Then there must be another choice.” Ellana said.

“There is a passage in Haven. It leads to the mountains. If you been on pilgrims like me you’re aware of it.” Chancellor Roderick said.

Holtz turned to Cullen. “Can you get everyone out if I distract them long enough?” He asked.

“Of course.” Cullen said.

“Dorian, Bull, Varric, come with me. Ellana you stay here.” He said.

“What?! No! I’m fighting alongside you.” She said.

“No. If I fall, you will take over. I have my faith in you.” He took ahold of her hand for a second before the three came, ready to go.

“Holtz don’t.” Ellana said as he let go.

Holtz gave her a smile as they headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen watched Ellana from the tent. They had just gotten everybody settle and the young elf was scared and worried over her brother. When Iron Bull, Varric, and Dorian showed up without him, they had to stop her from running back to whatever was left of Haven. So when she couldn’t, she broke down by the fire. Josephine and Vivienne tried to get her to open up but nothing. And it was breaking his heart. He didn’t know what to say.

“It aches so much. She’s crying and will forever cry.” Cullen jumped at the voice.

He turned and saw Cole walking up to him. “You can help her. Her heart may ache for him but there is another him in her heart. There is a her in your heart.” He looked up at the commander. 

Cullen started to blush. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Talk to her. It will help.” Cole started to walk to a tent where people were being treated.

Cullen took a deep breath in as he looked back at Ellana. It took him a couple of minutes before he walked over to her. He took a seat while he gathered what to say to her. He knew this would be difficult because she might have just lost her family. The two had to be transferred to another Clan due to her magic when they were younger. She told him Dalish clans were not allowed to have more than one Mage.

He reached over and took ahold of her hand. He was a bit surprised that he felt her fingers laced in between his own. They sat in silence before Ellana leaned into Cullen before tears escaped. He changed his hands and held her with his free one while his other wrapped around her. The two sat like this for a few minutes. Ellana sat up as she wiped her eyes. 

“I should have been with him.” She said as she attempted to pull her knees to her chest.

“He wouldn’t want to lose you. And he trusted you out of anyone here to lead us if something happen.” He looked at her. 

Even though events that have happened, he couldn’t help but to be memorized by her beauty. The fire before them highlighted it all. But he could still see the heartbreak on her face. Cole might have been right. She would be heartbroken forever if Holtz did perish at Haven. Even if whatever what was happening now, that was going to be on his mind. How Ellana was feeling.

“Still. We’ve been together since we’ve been little. I can’t imagine living without him.” She said.

Cullen nodded his head. “I know... I’ll be here for you. I won’t let you be alone, if you’ll let me.”

Ellana looked at him and smiled. Her eyes started to water up. They started to lean into each other but before they could kiss, they heard a scout calling out.

“He’s here! The Herald! He’s alive!” he yelled.

The two quickly stood up as they saw other rushing. Without thinking, Ellana started to run with Cullen was right behind her. Then when Ellana saw her brother, struggling through the snow and weak. She bolted out to him with Cassandra. She could feel that his heart was weak. Ellana tried to pull him up but she couldn’t. Cullen and Cassandra came over and lifted him.

“Let’s get him medical aid now.” Cullen said.

* * *

Ellana sat by the fire, rubbing her temples. After they got Holtz stable, the three advisors and Cassandra started to go at it. So much has happened in a day. This fight now, made it feel like it was going.

“What would you have me tell them? This isn’t what we asked them to do!” Cullen said, getting closer into Cassandra’s face.

“We cannot simply ignore this. We must find a way.” Cassandra said.

“And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing.” Cullen said.

“Please we must use reason,” Josephine stepped in between the two warriors, “Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we harbor.”

“It can’t come from nowhere!”

“She didn’t say it could!” Leliana spoke up.

“Enough! This is getting us nowhere!” Cassandra yelled.

“Well we agree on that much!” Cullen said as he tried to walk away.

Ellana looked up at him. “Cullen, come back here. We can figure out a plan alright?” She reached out for him, taking ahold of his hand.

The Commander looked at her and held it for a couple of seconds. “I need some time alone.” He said.

Ellana nodded her head and let him go. She watched him take a couple of steps away, running his hand through his hair. Leliana sat down on the ground while Josephine sat on the other bench. She watched Cassandra walk over to the map, most likely to figure out what to do next. This was stressful on everyone. She looked over at the tent where Holtz was.

She perked up seeing up him and walking. He looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on. Before she could get up, Mother Giselle came out signing. It was just her, then everyone else started to sing. Ellana looked at Holtz who was confused as her. Then Solas came over with the same look on his face. Then they all finish singing.

Mother Giselle started to talk to Holtz but she noticed Solas signaling to talk to her. She nodded and got up, following him away from the camp. They came to an area of snow with a torch that he lit with veilfire. He looked at her.

“She is a wise woman worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause or fracture it. I hope she can convince your brother to help unify it.” He said.

“As do I.” Ellana nodded.

“The orb Coryheus carried, the power he used against us, it is Elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the breech. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave.” She watched him take a breathe in, “I do not know how Corypheus survive nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin.” He said.

Ellana ran a hand through her hair. “We have the right to be worried with our past. We can be used as an easy target.” She said.

“Correct. History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction.” He said as Holtz made his way to them. 

The mages turned to him and it didn’t take long for the Twins to run to embraced each other. They held each other tight, but not like how Ellana and Cullen did at Haven. They let go and gave each other a smile. Holtz turned to Solas.

“Solas.” He said.

“Holtz. I was informing your sister about the Orb.” Solas said.

Holtz looked at Ellana then at Solas. “What is it?”

“It’s Elven. So it is possible we will get the blame for it. We just need to be ready for it.” She said.

The rouge nodded his head. “Agreed. We might be the target.”

“Yes. I also have a suggestion if you would like to hear.” Solas looked at Holtz.

“I would.”

Solas nodded. “Good.” He turned to face the mountains. “By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you. Scout to the North. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build, grow. Skyhold.”

* * *

They listened to Solas. When Holtz and Ellana returned to the camp, Holtz told them the plan for them to head North. Nobody questioned him. So when the morning came, they all packed up and headed North. Holtz took the lead, which Dorian walked with him. Ellana stayed with the sick to make sure they can keep up. Cullen would fall back to her and help but then make his way back up to the front.

After a few days, they came to a castle and moved things in. The twins helped everyone move in and set up. They were both amazed by its beauty. It had a story to tell. They watched everyone setting up and their friends talking, making plan for what to do next. Ellana leaned against the door frame as Holtz watched everyone.

“Soo, you and Dorian were getting very close on the way up. Something happening there?” She smirked as she looked over at him.

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“Yet you threaten Cullen because we’re getting close.” 

Holtz looked at her. “No one knows. Alright? I’m not ready to tell people.”

Ellana stood up and pulled her brother into a hug. “I won’t say a word. Trust me. I won’t tell anyone. And I love you. You know that right?” She said.

“I love you too.” He held her back.

“And I’m glad you came back alive.” 

“Falon’Din was not ready to let me leave with him.”

The two let each other go and saw the advisors and Cassandra talking. When they noticed the two, Cassandra motion for them to come over. The two didn’t hesitate. They came over and Ellana went over to Cullen. Holtz noticed them take each other’s hand before they walked away like Josephine and Leliana. Cassandra gave Holtz a smirk before she looked around them.

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold has become a pilgrim.” She said. She looked at Holtz before she started to walk with him.

“If word had reached these people, it would have reach the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond we anticipated,” they came to a stop under a broken bridge, “But we now know what allowed you to make a stand against Corypheus. What drew him to you.”

Holtz looked down at his hand as it started to grow the familiar green. “He came for this. And now it’s useless to him so he wants me dead. That’s it.” He lowered his head and looked at the Seeker.

She nodded her head slightly. “The Anchor has power. But it’s not why you’re still standing.” They started walking again.

“It was your decision that healed the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven.” He noticed the steps they were going up and the crowd gathering below them. “You are the creature’s rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us.” 

They came to a platform and Holtz saw Leliana standing there with a sword across her hands. What was going on? He looked and saw the crowd gathering more. Josephine, Cullen, and Ellana stood in the front. He spotted Dorian standing in the back, smiling as he watched. He turned to Cassandra as they came to Leliana.

“The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading it.”

Holtz looked down at the sword then back at the crowd. Everyone was there now. Watching them. They were all looking at him. Talking about him. He looked down at his sister who was giving him a smile. And that smile made him feel better.

“You.” Cassandra said.

Holtz spun to her. “You’re offering this to an Elf? Are you quite sure of what you’re doing?”

“I would be terrified handing this power over to anyone. But I believe it’s the only way. They’ll follow you. To them, being an elf shows how far you’ve risen. How it must have been Andraste's hand. What it means to you, how you lead us: that’s alone for you to determine.”

Holtz looked at the sword as he approached Leliana. He remembered in the clan his sister was their leader. Everyone looked up to her. He was just one of the hunters of the clan. But in this case, he became the leader. She was just a mage to others. They were trusting him to lead them. So reaching out for the sword didn’t make him think twice. He picked it up and looked at the blade. Holding a sword was so unnatural for him.

But it was beautiful. The dragon hilt was beautifully sculpted in a bronze finish. He had never seen such detail in something like this. It was heavy as well. But he was sure this was just for ceremonial purposes. They all knew he was an archer.

“I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I’m an elf standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all.” He looked out to everyone.

“Wherever you lead us.” Cassandra walked to the edge, “Have our people been told?” She called out.

“They have. And soon the world.” Josphine stepped forward.

“Commander, will they follow?” Cassandra looked down at Cullen.

He turned to Ellana and gave her a smile before he let go of her. He turned to everyone behind them. “Inquisition, will you follow?” They cheered in agreement. “Will you fight? Will we triumph?” They kept cheering.

He drew out his sword. “Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!” He aimed towards Holtz, leading them all to cheer. Ellana turned to her brother as he held the up the sword for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Holtz had no idea how much work being The Inquisitor was going to be. He had meetings with several people as well as the amount of travel he had been doing. But he had been heading out with Dorian, Iron Bull, and Varric. He enjoyed them coming along with him. Especially Dorian. 

The time they spent with each other made them closer and closer. And it was clear to Dorian that he was interested in men but he was going to keep quiet about it. That is something that made them closer. Then whenever they were back at Skyhold, Ellana was getting pretty close to Dorian as well. It made Holtz happy and nervous at the same time. Who knew what they would talk about.

But Ellana stayed at Skyhold more then she traveled with him when they were in Haven. She was helping the council and the dipoment work. Where she was going to be Keeper of their Clan, she had experience and a outlook they needed. And with her staying there, she had been getting closer and closer to Cullen. 

Now they were getting ready to attend a ball at the Winter Palace. They heard there was going to be an attack on Empress Celene and they were going to step in. It took them awhile but they got in as Grand Duke Gaspard’s guest. He was heading to Ellana’s room to talk to her about a plan.

“Ellana, can we talk-what’s going on?” He asked after he opened the door.

Ellana stood in the middle of the room where this elebrante dress that was black and gold. There was women who was on her knees working on the hem while Vivine stood beside her. The Grand Entrantress smirked at Holtz.

“My darling, we are just getting your sister ready for the ball.” She said.

“I thought all of us were going to wear a formal uniform.” He said.

“But I’m not an official member of the Inquisition's council and I’m just your sister to everyone. So I’m taking that to my advantage and I want to dress up.” Ellana said.

Holtz walked over to her. “You are part of my council and everyone here accepts that.” 

“Well think of this as her debut as a member of your council. She will be by your side as being the one to mingle with everyone while you do your mission.” Vivine crossed her arms.

Holtz nodded his head. “That makes sense. And you’re the only one who knows how I think the best. This is a good idea. Yours?” He looked at his sister.

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Okay. And the dress?” 

“...I want to impress Cullen. Don’t judge me.” Ellana blushed. 

Holtz couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Fair enough. Can you be at the meeting tonight to go over our final plans?” He asked.

“Of course.” Ellana said.

* * *

“I have to say, you’re better half looks amazing tonight.” Dorian said as he handed Holtz a drink.

“She does. Josephine tried to get her to dress like us but Ellana wasn’t going to listen. But she has caught people’s attention.” Holtz said as he took a drink.

“I’m curious what she’s being asked and if our dear commander is jealous of men trying to woo her.” Dorian smirked.

“It’s probably driving him crazy. And I think she is jealous over the women swooning over him.” 

“Well I guess I’m lucky no one is swooning over you aren’t I?” Holtz choked on his drink and turned red.  “You okay there?”

Holtz nodded his head. “Yes I’m fine.” 

Dorian chuckled. “Very well. Well, let’s hope tonight the two of us can share a dance with one another. And don’t worry, no one here will care about the fact you are attracted to men.” 

“I-I-I.”

“Give it some time. We do have a mission tonight. And speaking of beauties, hello Cullen.” Dorian and Holtz turned their attention to the commander that was approaching them.

“Lord Pavus. Inquisitor. How are you two doing?” He asked.

“Oh it’s been so much fun. I was telling Holtz here how I expect my mother to appear and to fuss at me for what I’m wearing. Was all the women getting too much for you or did you want attention from a certain woman?” Dorian smirked which caused Cullen to blush.

“I don’t think it’s wise to talked about Ellana like that in front of The Inquisitor.” Cullen adjusted himself.

Holtz sighed. “My sister and I have talked about your relationship with one another. I have come to terms that the two of you wish to be with one another.” He said. 

Cullen seemed to perked up a bit. “Oh. Really?”

“Yes. Now just go ask her to dance when we look around. She wanted to look like she is tonight to impress everyone to inform them she is on our council. As well to look that beautiful for you as well.” Holtz said.

They saw Cullen smiled. “Thank you Inq-”

“And call me Holtz if you’re going to become close to my sister.” Holtz took a sip while Dorian smirked.

“Very well. But that is not what I came here for.” Cullen said.

“Oh? What is it?” Dorian asked.

“Fuck you for sending Guards to talk to me about war stories.” Dorian couldn’t help but to laugh.

* * *

Cullen came back to the ballroom. He spotted Ellana with Josephine while they talked to other nobles. She truly beautiful tonight. Honestly, he felt his breath get taken away when she arrived. The dress was beautiful and matched her so well. The Dalish Mage was now the talk of the ball. He walked over and saw Ellana light up when she saw him. Josephine noticed it and couldn’t help but to smirk at the two as well as the nobles they were with.

“Pardon my interruption, but I was hoping to steal Lady Levallan for a dance.” He flashed a smile.

“I would love to dance with you Commander.” Ellana said.

Cullen held out his hand which she took quickly. He lead her towards the floor. They just couldn’t keep their eyes off one another. When they came to the floor, Cullen pulled her into him which caused them to smile even more.

“I assume my Brother is on his mission?” She asked.

“He is. But I wanted to get a dance from you tonight.”

Ellana smiled. “I was hoping for one myself.”

“That’s good. We both got our wishes granted.” He said as he spun her.

“That is true.” She said.

“Also I spoke to your brother.”

“Was it so you can tell him off about the guards?”

Cullen chuckled. “Indeed.”

“And let me guess, he was with Dorian and blushing?”

“Correct again. My you are truly his twin sister. I believe Dorian might have said something to cause that.”

“Oh he can be easily to make blush. But I do have a business question.”

“Oh do you?”

“Yes. What is the progress of the task at hand?”

“Do we have to talk about that? For once the two of us can be together without having to worry about anyone bothering us. So let us enjoy this dance.” Cullen leaned closer into Ellana.

Ellana smiled as she leaned into him. Cullen was right. They needed to enjoy this moment. It quickly felt like it was just the two of them. Ellana closed her eyes as she got closer. Next thing she knew, his lips was on hers. Oh this felt like heaven. Cullen pulled back and the two smile.

“That was our first kiss wasn’t it?” Ellana asked.

“It was.”

“Mhmm.” Ellana smiled.


End file.
